Vampire Academy MSN !
by EclipseLight
Summary: The Vampire Academy Guy's are back and r on msn ? Read some hilarious and random convo's My 1st fanfic so plz review tell me what ya think !
1. Chapter 1

ImSuperSuperGirl: Lissa

ILuvRussians: Rose

HotStuff: Christian

Smexii_Russian: Dimitri

UgottaLuvRoses: Adrian

EddieKicksAss: Eddie

INeedRussianGuardian: Tasha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ImSuperSuperGirl and HotStuff and UgottaLuvRoses has signed in

ImSuperSuperGirl: Guess what

Hotstuff: ????

UgottaLuvRoses: WHAT!?

ImSuperSuperGirl: I just watch Sailor moon

Hotstuff: ?????

UgottaLuvRoses: I LOVE THAT SHOW !!

ILuvRussian has just signed on !

ILuvRussian: Adrian u like sailor moon

UgottaLuvRoses: ….no…..

UgottaLuvRoses: …….maybe…

HotStuff: he does J

SmexiiRussian has just signed on

ILuvRussian: Dimitri !!!!!

SmexiiRussian: so…wat r u talking about ???

ILuvRussian: we just found out Adrian like sailor moon

UgottaLuvRoses: MOON PRISM POWER!!!

SmexiiRussian: o_o

ImSuperSuperGirl: I like Sailor Venus

UgottaLuvRoses: I like sailor Mars she reminds me of rose

ILuvRussians: don't bring me into this….

ImSuperSuperGirl: Venus Love Beam !!!

ILuvRussians: Hey what happened to Christian ???

UgottaLuvRoses: Jupiter thunder CRASH!!!

HotStuff: Im still here…..

ImSuperSuperGirl: Mercury AQUA ILLUSION !!!

ILuvRussians: Oh look at the time I g2g……Dimitri ????

UgottaLuvRoses: Mars Fire Soul !!!

SmexiiRussian: I'll be right there

HotStuff: Wait don't leave me here with them!

ILuvRussians, SmexiiRussian and HotStuff has just signed off

UgottaLuvRoses: well that got rid of them I thought they'd never leave

ImSuperSuperGirl: u want to come to my room ?

ILuvRussians has signed on

ILuvRussians: LISSA

ILuvRussians has just signed off to kill Adrian

UgottaLuvRoses: Oh shit….

ImSuperSuperGirl: ah…I don't think she know's that ur coming over to do spirits uh oh….

UgottaLuvRoses: oh hold on someone's at my door

UgottaLuvRoses: AHHHH ITS ROSEUgottaLuvRoses: AHHHHH HAVE MERCEY AHHHHH !!!

UgottaLuvRoses has just signed off

ImSuperSuperGirl: I Guess u want me to come over and heal u ugh…

ImSuperSuperGirl has just signed off

PLz review !!!


	2. Chapter 2

ILuvRussians and ImSuperSuperGirl and Hotsuff just signed on

ImSuperSuperGirl: Rose how could u do that

HotStuff: do what ????

ILuvRussian: come on Lis I said I was sorry I didn't mean to do it

HotStuff: What did u do now Rose ???

ImSuperSuperGirl: I no but I pissed at u

HotStuff: CAN ONE OF U F****ING TELL ME WHAT GOIN ON ???

ILuvRussians: none of ur F**** business fire boy !

ImSuperSuperGirl: Rose beat up Adrian cause she thought we were goin out

ILuvRussians: LISSA ur ment to be my best friend *cries*

ImSuperSuperGirl: I am but im pissed at u right now

HotStuff: What made u think they were goin out ???

ILuvRussians: What u jealous ???

HotStuff: ……No……

ILuvRussians: Watever

UgottaLuvRoses: has just signed in and reads the top messages

UgottaLuvRoses: yep he's Jealous

HotStuff: Im not….

ImSuperSuperGirl: aww Christian its okay to be jealous J

SmexiiRussian has signed in

HotStuff: I AM NOT F****ING JEALOUS !!!!

SmexiiRussian: Language Christian

HotStuff: oops…..

ILuvRussians: DIMITRI!!!

SmexiiRussian: Hello Rose and others

ImSuperSuperGirl: hey Guardian Belikov

EddieKicksAss has signed in

ILuvRussians: Hey Eddie I didn't no u had msn ???

EddieKicksAss: I got it 2day I wanted to see what u guess were talking about….

NeedsARussianGuardian has just signed on

ILuvRussians: hmm…Needs Russian Guardian……that must be Tasha

ILuvRussians: Not cool everyone's having Russian in there screen names im so changing mine !

ILuvRussians has just signed off

NeedsARussianGuardian: Hey Guy's Dimka !

NeedsARussianGuardian: Wait were did Rose go???

ImSuperSuperGirl: she went to change her screen name cause u had Russian in ur screen name……

SmexiiRussian: Hello Tasha

ShadowKissedBabe has just signed in

UgottaLuvRoses: Nice screen name !

ShadowkissedBabe: I no its awesome! J

HotStuff: Well as much as I love to listening to this random conv…Im goin to the feeders bye Guy's

ImSuperSuperGirl: Wait for me Christian

HotStuff and ImSuperSuperGirl has signed off

ShadowKissedBabe: if there goin then im too !! Cya ya'll and Dimitri !

UgottaLuvRoses: if rose is leaving then so am I Bye my peeps

EddieKicksAss: Damn my 1st msn chat and everyone's leaving so early…. Oh fine im going L

ShadowKissedBabe and UgottaLuvRoses and EddieKicksAss has just signed off

NeedsARussianGuardian: Well Dimitri I guess its just u and me J Meow..

SmexiiRussian: o_o

NeedsARussianGuardian: come to my room Dimitri J

SmexiiRussian: Actually I……gotta go do training with Rose yeah that's it well bye Tasha

SmexiiRussian has just signed off

NeedsARussianGuardian: If i didn't no any better I would think he that he likes someone else….nah couldn't be that

NeedsARussianGuardian: oh…. Nobodies on damn…..

Plz Review


	3. Chapter 3

ShadowKissedBabe and VegetarianVampire and ImSuperSuperGirl has just signed on

ShadowKissedBabe: Hey Lissa and someone I don't know ???

VegetarianVampire: Wahahahah u will never no *gives evil grin*

ImSuperSuperGirl: Hey rose and Veggie scary person

ShadowKissedBabe: who the Hell r u ??

VegetarianVampire: Guess !

ImSuperSuperGirl: Edward Cullen

ShadowKissedBabe: eh…???

VegetarianVampire: uh….u do no Edward Cullen is not real right ???

ImSuperSuperGirl: Yes he is I saw him in that twilight movie

ShadowKissedBabe: Oh I think she means Robert Pattinson !

ImSuperSuperGirl: No Robert Pattinson isn't real gosh Rose

Everyone but ImSuperSuperGirl: u got to be kidding me ??

ShadowKissedBabe: okay…then Lissa I bet u that Edward Cullen isn't real and if I win u gotta go kiss Stan ahaha in front of Christian !

ImSuperSuperGirl: o_o

ImSuperSuperGirl: Fine !!!

ImSuperSuperGirl has just signed off to find out if Edward Cullen is real

UgottaLuvRoses has just signed in and reads the messages up the top

UgottaLuvRoses: Does Lissa really think Edward is Real???

ShadowKissedBabe: yep J

UgottaLuvRoses: I want to watch when she has to kiss Stan !

VegetarianVampire: Me too

UgottaLuvRoses: who r u ???

ShadowKissedBabe: IT wouldn't tell us L

VegetarianVampire: I told u to guess

SmexiiRussian has just signed in

SmexiiRussian: who's Edward Cullen and VegetarianVampire

ShadowKissedBabe: Edward is from a vampire movie that people r all obsessed with and for the Veggie man I don't know

SmexiiRussian: uh……huh

ImSuperSuperGirl and HotStuff has just signed in

ShadowKissedBabe: so Lissa what did u learn 2day ???

UgottaLuvRoses: LOL

ImSuperSuperGirl: ugh… that Edward Cullen isn't real *cries*

ShadowKissedBabe: good girl now u no what ya have to do J

HotStuff: oh no what do ya have to do and plz tell me it doesn't involve me getting beat up ???

ShadowKissedBabe: y don't u tell him Lissa *evil grin appears again*

HotStuff: ????

ImSuperSuperGirl: I have to kiss Stan in front of u L

HotStuff: WHAT THE HELL ROSE NOT COOL !!!

ShadowKissedBabe: hey don't blame me for this she the one who agreed to it

ImSuperSuperGirl: alright alright it was a fair deal

ImSuperSuperGirl: come on Christian lets just get this over and done with L

HotStuff:….Fine…Im coming

ImSuperSuperGirl and HotStuff have just signed off

ShadowKissedBabe: hey wait up I want to see too

UgottaLuvRoses: Me too this will be Hilarious =]

ShadowKissedBabe and UgottaLuvRoses has just signed off

SmexiiRussian: oh great Im the only person on

VegetarianVampire: Hey I'm still here don't ya want to no who I am ???

SmexiiRussian: no not really bye

SmexiiRussian has signed off

VegetarianVampire: that Lissa girl is good she knew I was Edward Cullen in one guess damn L I better change my screen name

VegetarianVampire: oh better go find Bella

VegetarianVampire has signed off


	4. Chapter 4

ImSuperSuperGirl and ShadowKissedBabe and UgottaLuvRoses has signed on

ShadowKissedBabe: OMG that was priceless we should have got it on film…ahaha..did u see the look on Stan's face when she kissed him

ImSuperSuperGirl: That was not funny *cries*

UgottaLuvRoses: AHHAHHA Stan's face wasn't as bad as Christian he looked like he was gonna cry

UgottaLuvRoses: now that was a good one Rose

ImSuperSuperGirl: STOP TALKING ABOUT IT *cries*

ShadowKissedBabe: aw Lis don't cry

UgottaLuvRoses: yeah don't be mad at me Rose is the one who made u do it

ShadowKissedBabe: HA sure like u didn't have anything to do with it who was the one who said "Christian looked like he was about to cry "

UgottaLuvRoses: Hey I didn't dare her to go kiss Stan

ShadowKissedBabe: well if im going down ur going down with me cause u were there HA….

HotStuff has signed on and read top messages

HotStuff has signed off

ImSuperSuperGirl: ugh just shut up both of u *cries* u made Christian sign off

ShadowKissedBabe: no that was Adrian fault cause he said the thing about him crying

UgottaLuvRoses: Hey what happened to if Im going down ur going down too ???

ShadowKissedBabe: that was before….

ImSuperSuperGirl: I've have had enough of u 2 im going

ImSuperSuperGirl has signed off

ShadowKissedBabe: now look what u did

UgottaLuvRoses: Me that was all u

ShadowKissedBabe: sure it was….not

SmexiiRussian and NeedsRussianGuardian has signed on

UgottaLuvRoses: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHINGNeedsRussianGuardian: what didn't u do ??

ShadowKissedBabe: He made Lissa signed off

UgottaLuvRoses: no It was her im innocent

SmexiiRussian: y don't u both just let it go

UgottaLuvRoses: I don't think she can do that

ShadowKissedBabe: im goin to kill u

UgottaLuvRoses: ahhh runs…..

ShadowKissedBabe has signed off to kill Adrian

UgottaLuvRoses has signed off to hide

HotStuff has signed in

HotStuff: yes there finally gone

SmexiiRussian: well they should be back any minute now

NeedsRussianGuardian: maybe u should go Christian I want to talk to Dimka in private

SmexiiRussian: o_o don't go Christian…uh I think Lissa will be on soon

HotStuff:????

ImSuperSuperGirl has signed on

SmexiiRussian: YES saved

NeedsRussianGuardian: Damn *cries*

NeedsRussianGuardian has signed off

ImSuperSuperGirl: what wrong with Guardian Belikov and Tasha

HotStuff: I have know idea

ShadowKissedBabe and InPain has signed on

ShadowKissedBabe: nice screen name

InPain: im in pain *cries* did u have to hit me so hard

ShadowKissedBabe: well I didn't have to but I wanted to so I did

ShadowKissedBabe: Hey Dimitri's on *smiles

SmexiiRussian: hello Roza

ShadowKissedBabe: um…Dimitri I have something 4 u y don't ya come to my room *give a sexy grin*

SmexiiRussian: I'll be right there

SmexiiRussian and ShadowKissedBabe has signed off

HotStuff: I don't even want to know what she's got for him

ImSuperSuperGirl: I know… oh eww

HotStuff: ur a little slow 2day

ImSuperSuperGirl: y don't ya come to my room and I'll show u how slow I can go *gives sexy grin*

HotStuff: coming

ImSuperSuperGirl and HotStuff has signed off


	5. Chapter 5

HotStuff, ShadowKissedBabe and ImSuperSuperGirl has singed on

ShadowKissedBabe: Guess what I just did

HotStuff: we don't want to no ShadowKissedBabe: why not ????

HotStuff: we don't want to no about ur sex life

ShadowKissedBabe: eh???….I wasn't goin to talk about that

HotStuff: sure u weren't

ImSuperSuperGirl: anyway Rose what did u want to tell us ???

ShadowKissedBabe: ahh….I forgot….woops

HotStuff: ugh…..how could u forget that quick

ShadowKissedBabe: well if u hadn't distracted me maybe u would no *sticks tough out at Christian*

HotStuff: sure just put the blame on me *sticks tough at Rose*

ShadowKissedBabe: I will

ImSuperSuperGirl: sometimes u guy's act like such kids I can't stand it so I'll sit *smiles*

UgottaLuvRoses has just singed on

UgottaLuvRoses: hey Rose and others

ImSuperSuperGirl: hey Adrian

UgottaLuvRoses: what were we talking about???

HotStuff: Roses sex life

UgottaLuvRoses: ahahahah Little Dhampir go on im listening

ShadowKissedBabe: we weren't talking about that

HotStuff: sure we weren't

ShadowKissedBabe: what's with the "Sure we weren't" don't ya have any better come backs

HotStuff: of coarse I do

ShadowKissedBabe: ok lets heir it

HotStuff: I don't have to do what u say

ShadowKissedBabe: sure u don't

ShadowKissedBabe: damn it…..now u got me saying it

ImSuperSuperGirl: actually u didn't say anything u typed it

UgottaLuvRoses: ah ah good one

SmexiiRussian has signed on

SmexiiRussian: hello Rose and others

ImSuperSuperGirl: why does everyone who signs on say hi to rose and call me others

UgottaLuvRoses: ur not as special as rose

ImSuperSuperGirl: *cries* my mum says I'm cool

UgottaLuvRoses: sure she does

UgottaLuvRoses: damn u Christian

HotStuff: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…….

Everyone but Christian: okay…….

UgottaLuvRoses: well this was fun I'm gonna go Christian is starting to scare me cya * waves*

ImSuperSuperGirl: me too cya ttyl

SmexiiRussian: me 3 bye

UgottaLuvRoses, ImSuperSuperGirl and SmexiiRussian has signed off

HotStuff: aw everyone's gone *cries*

HotStuff has signed off

ShadowKissedBabe: hey I remembered what I was gonna tell u guy's

ShadowKissedBabe: anyone there ???? U got to the bathroom and u just miss everything

ShadowKissedBabe: aw *cries*

ShadowKissedBabe has signed off

Hey guy's soz I haven't done much In awhile just haven't had much ideas but plz review and give me some ideas

Hope u like I'll update soon


	6. Chapter 6

ShadowKissedBabe, ImSuperSuperGirl, HotStuff and SmexiiRussian has signed in

ShadowKissedBabe: did u see what she did

ImSuperSuperGirl: yer I no I can't believe it she's meant to be a goody goody

ShadowKissedBabe: I herd she trying to get teens to like her

ImSuperSuperGirl: good luck with that

ShadowKissedBabe: but poll dancing ??? What made her do that

ImSuperSuperGirl: she wants to show the world she's rebel

ShadowKissedBabe: she's so not even close

HotStuff: I have NO IDEA WHAT UR TALKING ABOUT !

SmexiiRussian: ditto

ShadowKissedBabe: miley Cyrus did poll dancing at the kids choice awards

SmexiiRussian: who's Miley Cyrus ????

ImSuperSuperGirl: u no Hannah Montana the girl who has the best of both worlds ??? Does that ring a bell

SmexiiRussian: nope

ShadowKissedBabe: oh come on she sings the climb its on the radio…oh wait u wouldn't no that cause ur always listening to S****

SmexiiRussian: that was mean *cries*

SmexiiRussian: I do listen to other stations sometimes…..

HotStuff: u no the girl who dad is Billy ray Cyrus and she sing u get the best of both world and she wears a blonde wig

SmexiiRussian: oh her

ShadowKissedBabe: eh….

ImSuperSuperGirl: ah…..

HotStuff: what ?????

ShadowKissedBabe: r u like secretly obsessed with Hannah Montana

HotStuff: what ??? No….

ImSuperSuperGirl:………

ShadowKissedBabe:……..

SmexiiRussian:………

HotStuff: can we just change the subject plz ?

ShadowKissedBabe: oh so ur trying to hide it now

HotStuff: NO

ShadowKissedBabe: oh come on we wouldn't tell anybody

ImSuperSuperGirl: yeah pinkie swear

ShadowKissedBabe: how can a pinkie swear ???

ImSuperSuperGirl: idk

SmexiiRussian: what does idk mean???

ImSuperSuperGirl: I don't know

SmexiiRussian: helpful

SmexiiRussian: oh I get it ah ah ah………..

ShadowKissedBabe: Dimitri ur a little old for this

ImSuperSuperGirl: yer this is msn talk

SmexiiRussian has signed out

ShadowKissedBabe: ooooh I think we hurt his feelings

ImSuperSuperGirl: she would go make sure he's not crying???

ShadowKissedBabe: yer I think so

ShadowKissedBabe and ImSuperSuperGirl has signed off

BestOfBothWorlds has signed in

HotStuff: OMG r u

BestOfBothWorlds: yep its me Miley Cyrus

HotStuff: damn I thought u were Hannah Montana

BestOfBothWorlds: u do no Hannah and miley r the same person right ????

HotStuff: yer ah ah I was just joking of coarse I new that….

BestOfBothWorlds: ok…………well luv chattin with ya'll but need to go

BestOfBothWorlds has signed off

HotStuff: no miley don't leave me………..

HotStuff: *cries*

HotStuff: OMG I just met MILEY CYRUS OMG OMG

HotStuff has signed off

Hey guy's thanks for reading

I no a lot of u don't like miley Cyrus and guess what neither do I but I've been hearing none stop about miley poll dancing thing so…….yer I've been running out of ideas

So plz review and I hope to update soon! Luv ya

~Bree~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy's soz late update but here it is !!!! WOOT DIMITRI J

DazzleMeEdward, ImSuperSuperGirl, ShadowKissedBabe has signed on

ShadowKissedBabe: who r u

ImSuperSuperGirl: eh…Lissa ur best friend how could u 4get *cries in the corner*

ShadowKissedBabe: not u

ShadowKissedBabe: that Dazzle Edward person

ImSuperSuperGirl: oh……*starts to blush*….woops

ShadowKissedBabe: how could u think I would doubt r friendship

ImSuperSuperGirl: im sorry rose *hugs rose*

ShadowKissedBabe: *hugs lissa back*

ShadowKissedBabe: S*** I got training cya lissa and other person who I don't know

ShadowKissedBabe has signed off

DazzleMeEdward: well if shes goin then ttyl

DazzleMeEdward has signed off

ImSuperSuperGirl: wait…who r u

ImSuperSuperGirl: damn…..

UgottaLuvRoses has signed on

UgottaLuvRoses: aw rose isn't on

ImSuperSuperGirl: y does every one love rose so much im mean im a like able person too !!!!

UgottaLuvRoses: yer u just keep telling yourself that k

ShadowKissedBabe has signed on

ShadowKissedBabe: I 4got its my day off LOL

UgottaLuvRoses: YAY rose is here

ShadowKissedBabe: ok……

ShadowKissedBabe: Adrian I have something to tell u

SmexiiRussian has signed on

ShadowKissedBabe: it really hard for me to tell u this Adrian but I really like….

SmexiiRussian : WHAT????

ImSuperSuperGirl: don't tell me u like Adrian ????

UgottaLuvRoses: hey what so bad about me I don't heir people dissing u ? how would u like it

ImSuperSuperGirl: I didn't mean it in a bad way its just rose hates u and it's a surprise to heir that she likes u

SmexiiRussian: WHAT????

UgottaLuvRoses: point taken

UgottaLuvRoses: anywayz go on Rose ??

SmexiiRussian: WHAT ???

UgottaLuvRoses: would u SHUT UP guardian Belikov

SmexiiRussian: ok……

ShadowKissedBabe: what do u mean I like Adrian???

ShadowKissedBabe: I didn't say that

SmexiiRussian: but u just said I like……???

ShadowKissedBabe: oh……

ImSuperSuperGirl: oh…so now ur remember that u like him

ShadowKissedBabe: well I didn't say I like him

ShadowKissedBabe: I was goin to say I like his socks

ShadowKissedBabe: but then u all interrupted me

SmexiiRussian: oh……..

UgottaLuvRoses: aw…..

ImSuperSuperGirl: socks??????

UgottaLuvRoses: im gonna go cry myself to sleep bye bye……

UgottaLuvRoses has signed off

SmexiiRussian: woot that's a relief

ShadowKissedBabe: does it make u feel better if I say no one could ever replace u from my heart

SmexiiRussian: yes that helps

ShadowKissedBabe: I love ur Comrade

SmexiiRussian: I love ur Roza

ShadowKissedBabe: want to come help me with my home work???

SmexiiRussian: u don't need any help

SmexiiRussian: ohh….right be right there

ShadowKissedBabe: *roll eyes*

ShadowKissedBabe and SmexiiRussian has signed off

ImSuperSuperGirl: socks????

ImSuperSuperGirl: what so great about Adrian socks ??? They only have cute bunnies on them

ImSuperSuperGirl: oh It was a jk right I get it now ah ah ah……..

ImSuperSuperGirl has signed off

Yay chapter 7 is done ahaha I so into vampire academy I on deviant art

My username is DazzleMeEdward101 ( didn't I heir that somewhere)

Check out my drawrings of rose and Lisse!!!! Luv ya guy's

Plz review

~Bree~


	8. Chapter 8

_**BeautyDead and SmexiiRussian has signed in**_

_**BeautyDead: hey**_

_**SmexiiRussian: ????**_

_**BeautyDead: ????????**_

_**SmexiiRussian: ????????**_

_**BeautyDead: would u STOP THAT**_

_**SmexiiRussian: rose??**_

_**BeautyDead: who else**_

_**SmexiiRussian: u changed ur screen name**_

_**BeautyDead: no I didn't**_

_**BeautyDead: S*** oh wait…..**_

_**SmexiiRussian: ????**_

_**BeautyDead: I did change it lol**_

_**SmexiiRussian;………**_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl has signed in**_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl: HEY!!!**_

_**BeautyDead: hi**_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl: ROSE ?? U CHANGED UR SCREEN NAME **_

_**BeautyDead: I did**_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl: I LIKE IT I SHOULD CHANGE MINE TOOOOO**_

_**BeautyDead: Y R U SHOUTING ????**_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl: oh woops I 4got I had caps lock on **_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl: my bad lol**_

_**BeautyDead:……….**_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl: im gonna go change my screen name don't do anything funny while im gone kk!**_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl has signed out**_

_**BeautyDead: u still there comrade ???**_

_**SmexiiRussian: stop calling me that**_

_**BeautyDead: u've been very quite **_

_**SmexiiRussian: I went to the bathroom**_

_**BeautyDead; Ohhh……right I new that**_

_**HotStuff has signed in **_

_**HotStuff has signed out **_

_**ImSuperSuperGirl has changed her name to ImSuperSuperSuperGirl**_

_**ImSuperSuperSuperGirl: what do u think and I want u to be honest**_

_**SmexiiRussian: well….**_

_**SmexiiRussian: its…..**_

_**SmexiiRussian: umm……**_

_**BeautyDead: I hate it**_

_**SmexiiRussian: y didn't I say that ???**_

_**BeautyDead: its cause ur too nice Comrade**_

_**SmexiiRussian: stop calling me that**_

_**ImSuperSuperSuperGirl has signed out**_

_**ImSuperSuperSuperGirl has changed her name to Blonde&Beautiful**_

_**Blonde&Beautiful has signed in **_

_**Blonde&Beautiful : now what do u think????**_

_**BeautyDead: me like **_

_**SmexiiRussian: yer what she said**_

_**JanineH has signed in**_

_**BeautyDead: mum? I didn't even no u knew what a computer is**_

_**Blonde&Beautiful: she's not that old, rose**_

_**Blonde&Beautiful: I mean ur not old……**_

_**SmexiiRussian: o_o**_

_**JanineH: lol**_

_**BeautyDead: lol?**_

_**Blonde&Beautiful: lol????**_

_**SmexiiRussian: O_O**_

_**JanineH: GOT UBeautyDead: eh…???**_

_**JanineH: its me Christian and man did I get u**_

_**JanineH: u actually thought it was ur mum AHHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**JanineH has signed out **_

_**JanineH has change his name to GotChyA**_

_**GotChyA has signed in**_

_**BeautyDead: y u little B*** S**** F**** Im gonna make u wish ur were never even born U F*** A*** hole !**_

_**SmexiiRussian: 0_0**_

_**Blonde&Beautiful: ahh….language Rose**_

_**BeautyDead has signed off**_

_**GotChyA: ah oh**_

_**GotChyA has signed out **_

_**Blonde&Beautiful: that can't be good we better…..**_

_**SmexiiRussian: yep we better stop them**_

_**Blonde&Beautiful: them?….its only rose we need to stop**_

_**SmexiiRussian: whatever *rolls eyes***_

_**Blonde&Beautiful: ur such a girl **_

_**SmexiiRussian and Blonde&Beautiful has signed off**_


End file.
